1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to display devices and, particularly, to an LCD television.
2. Description of Related Art
Liquid crystal display (LCD) televisions are commonly used due to low radiation and minimal flickering.
Usually, an LCD television is capable of displaying only a single TV program corresponding to a single program signal at the same time. In a multiple viewer environment, a single television cannot satisfy all viewers. Although picture-in-picture (PIP) technology can display a first TV program on a television display and another TV program in a corner thereof, the TV program displayed in the corner of the display is very small and hard to view.
Therefore, when there is a need to view multiple television programs, a corresponding number of displays are needed, of course with increased cost.
It is beneficial to provide a LCD television overcoming the limitations described.